tgbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Go Under the Basement pt6
Synopsis In the Noygog Chemical Testing Plant, as Courtney, Oogie, and Ivy are running away from the zombies, they are chased to the middle of a metal walkway, and surrounded by zombie security guards. Courtney using wiccan powers to burn the zombies. After Ivy gloats to them, Courtney confronts her about this from not learning from going too far with her eco goth rallies along with her friends telling the truth about all the things she did, while Ivy confronts Courtney about her wiccan powers. She tells Ivy that she wanted to protect her family from the situation she got herself into, not to be pointed out as a freak, and not used as a weapon for Ivy to use. Ivy counters that she thought Courtney would have her back on this but she was wrong and says their friendship is over. As she attempts to leave, Grungy and Inke catch up with them wanting the money they are owed. Suddenly, the Cerberus crashes through a wall with the team in tow as they begin to fight off the zombies, Grungy, and Inke. They explain that they were delayed due to Justin and Lillith getting ready to deal with the rest of the zombies around the plant. Outside the plant, Lillith had found and attached a container holding lemon juice bottles into the main water supply for the building. She then reported to Justin that the container was attached and ready. Inside, Justin tells Zazie to tell Courtney she needs to make the sprinkler system turn on with her fire. Ivy tells Courtney that they need to leave, making Courtney's head spin with her not knowing who to trust. Zazie gives Courtney her earpiece so that Justin can tell Courtney that he has been training with Leon in order to control the were wolf half of the Kinsmir Blade and that he didn't want to worry her with her own training along with what was happening with Ivy. Courtney feeling relieved uses her fire power to turn the sprinklers on as Ivy says she's lost it and makes a break for the exit. As Courtney shoots her fire towards the sprinklers, the others get Victor back into the Cerberus before the sprinklers turn on. They begin to spray salt lemon juice which causes the zombies to decay and melt on the spot. As the team celebrates, they notice that the frozen Inke and Grungy were gone. An hour later, the police had arrived, arrested Ivy who slipped on some of the zombie slime and hit her head on the floor, was being taken away by an ambulance. Using her phone and her laptop, the police discovered that Ivy was their terrorist but couldn't find anything connecting Inke, Grungie, or the zombies from before. Near the plant on a hill the team is watching as Justin supports Courtney after all that happened. As the ambulance with Ivy in drives to the hospital, her eyes open revealing a green glow as something underground follows the vehicle. Category:Chapters